Eterna Escuridão
by Tami the Strange
Summary: Quatro anos se passaram e Violet não consegue tirá-lo da cabeça, o que fazer? Ela deve perdoá-lo ou deve continuar ignorando sua presença na casa?


**Eterna Escuridão**

Estava escondida naquele que costumava ser o meu quarto, no som toca _Faceless_ do _Red._ Só o que eu queria naquele momento era gritar o máximo e o mais alto que eu conseguisse, tudo para afastar essa sensação de aperto no peito e esse maldito nó na garganta que parece me sufocar. Bem... Isso se eu ainda respirasse.

Tanto faz, já nem ligo mais para o fato de estar morta, o que me incomoda é saber que ficarei presa aqui até o fim dos tempos sem poder aproveitar nada da vida e ainda por cima ter que aturar essa maldita rotina dentro da casa. Estou cansada de todos os gritos, lamentações, as brigas, os fantasmas tentando matar uns aos outros...

E principalmente de reviver todo maldito dia a droga da minha morte, o assassinato do meu pai, a morte de minha mãe e todas as outras atrocidades da casa. Essa maldita força que nos mantem aqui... Queria descobrir a fonte dela e dar um fim nessa palhaçada! Mas apesar de tudo ainda acho esse lugar muito foda, mas eu realmente queria poder crescer, conseguir um emprego que me permitisse continuar morando nesta casa e quem sabe ter uma família com... _Ele_...

Queria conseguir esquecê-lo. Ou ao menos ignorar o que sinto, quando a primeira família se mudou para cá a uns... Eu sei lá! Quatro anos? Tinha esperança de começar a gostar do filho do casal, Gabe Ramos eu acho, não faz muita diferença. A questão é que achei que assim, talvez, eu conseguisse tirar Tate da minha cabeça.

Ele se instalou no meu cérebro tomando todo o controle sobre meus sentimentos, minhas emoções, sobre meus movimentos e pensamentos. Tudo o que eu conseguia desejar era ele, meu corpo se movia de acordo com a vontade dele, eu teria morrido por ele! Mas acho que ter morrido em seus braços já me serve de consolo... Quantas pessoas podem dizer que morreram nos braços do namorado fantasma? Eu o amo, e acho que justamente por isso não consigo odiá-lo, às vezes sim, mas não o tempo todo. Eu já não o culpo mais...

Quero dizer, nós não nos conhecíamos, certo? E o que ele fez foi pela figura mais próxima de mãe que ele jamais sonhou em ter! Tate nunca aprendeu a diferença exata do que é certo e do que é errado, é claro que tenho medo dele pelos crimes que ele cometeu, mas acho que no fundo ele só os fez por ter passado tanto tempo na escuridão, e que de alguma forma eu trouxe luz para a vida dele. Eu não sei, apenas queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido assim eu poderia passar a eternidade ao lado dele nessa casa sem culpa.

Apaguei o que restou do meu último cigarro, os dias se tornarão ainda mais longos sem a nicotina para amenizar a droga da ansiedade que esse lugar provoca. Comecei a chorar baixinho como vinha fazendo nos últimos anos quando me escondia de meus pais e evitava os outros fantasmas, a mágoa havia voltado a assombrar meu peito. Foi quando minha mãe entrou no quarto, sentou o meu lado na cama e pós a mão em meu ombro, olhei para ela e a abracei, ela começou a acariciar meus cabelos e a pedir que eu me acalmasse.

-Shhh... Não chore meu bebê, sabe que não precisa disso.

Fiquei alguns instantes apenas recebendo aquele pequeno mimo impossibilitada de dizer algo por conta dos soluços.

-Eu sinto tanto a falta dele mãe e ao mesmo tempo me sinto culpada por continuar gostando dele mesmo depois do que fez contigo... Eu sou um monstro egoísta e idiota!

Ela me afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos, tinha a expressão compreensiva. Apesar de tudo a morte fez bem a ela, não me lembrava de ter visto minha mãe tão linda e radiante como estava agora, me falou com a voz cheia de ternura.

-Eu sei querida e você não é um monstro, mas não precisa se sentir culpada.

-Como? O que ele fez com você foi... Horrível! E nem assim consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

-Eu já o perdoei – Olhei meio confusa para ela – Nós conversamos a um tempo atrás e ele me pediu que o perdoasse. Ele está sofrendo, Violet. Com tudo o que ele fez, com tudo o que aconteceu, mas principalmente está sofrendo por tê-la perdido, Tate gosta mesmo de você, querida. Quando olho para ele vejo os mesmos olhos de Ben em todas as vezes que disse que o deixaria, acredite, eu sei que os sentimentos dele por você são verdadeiros.

-Mas... Como eu poderia perdoá-lo? Não é tão simples, mãe e não sou tão misericordiosa quanto você é, e por culpa dele não conseguiu sobreviver e fugir desta maldita casa!

Primeiro ela me olhou séria, depois sorriu e me deu um pequeno beijo na testa.

-Você é corajosa, Violet e tem um coração enorme, vai conseguir encontrar a resposta sozinha.

Então ela desapareceu da mesma forma como chegou. Deitei encolhida e recomecei meu pranto, a essa altura a faixa do CD já havia mudado umas três vezes, demorei um pouco até adormecer e sonhei. Sonhei com um futuro diferente, com todas as coisas que eu faria se estivesse viva e principalmente, sonhei com ele e como teria sido nossa vida juntos.

Quando acordei não levantei de imediato, quis ficar mais um pouco sozinha. Resolvi descer e fiz meu caminho para cozinha, mas pelo caminho tive um deslumbre, Fiona e Hayden se divertiam em pendurar Travis pelos calcanhares e atiravam objetos cortantes nele. Fiz uma careta de repulsa e corri apressada para o meu destino, Moira estava sentada tomando chá e quando me aproximei ela me desejou bom dia e sorriu, uma pequena rede de rugas despontou em seu rosto, sentei de frente para ela, que me entregou uma caneca fumegante de chá quente. Após alguns instantes em silêncio (ou quase, os outros fantasmas não davam tregua), resolvi falar.

-Moira... Como o Tate era quando você trabalhava para os Langdon?

-Ah! O pequeno psicopata! – Baixei os olhos me arrependendo de ter perguntado – Desculpe senhorita, normalmente só o chamo assim para irritar Constance. O jovem Langdon... Temo não me recordar muito bem dele quando jovem, mas me lembro que ele costumava ser uma criança alegre, porém não muito comunicativa, costumava ser um menino doce antes da casa começar a perturbar-lhe a mente. Mas por que a pergunta senhorita Harmon?

-Por nada... Obrigada.

-Espero ter ajudado em seja lá o que for.

Sorri para ela e desci até o porão, fui até o local mais isolado dele, apoiei as costas na parede e escorreguei até me sentar no chão cruzando as pernas. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo fiquei ali, o tempo passa diferente quando se está morto, e depois que se acostuma você simplesmente passa a não ligar mais para isso, afinal não faz diferença alguma, só o que pude perceber foi que a luz que entrava por uma fresta já não era mais a do sol, mas sim da lua. De repente uma pequena bola vermelha rolou em minha direção, sorri e me inclinei para pegá-la.

- Você quer brincar? – Joguei a bola novamente, mas ela não voltou de imediato, após alguns instantes ela apareceu rolando novamente, joguei mais algumas vezes até que ela parou de vez.

-Beau? – Sem resposta e nada da bola -Beau está ai?

Então ela surgiu parando á poucos centímetros da sombra de onde saíra. Me levantei e me aproximei dela, quando me abaixei para pegá-la uma mão segurou a minha, levantei o rosto para ver quem era e não consegui esconder meu pasmo seguido por lágrimas.

– Tate...

Ele se aproximou fitando-me fixamente, seus grandes castanhos e apaixonantes olhos percorrendo meu rosto e me pretendo em um encanto forte que me paralisou, senti as pernas começando a fraquejar, tive que me manter firme para não desmoronar, me senti uma tonta. Ele não disse nada e nem eu, apenas ficamos nos olhando por um longo indeterminável e interminável tempo que para mim foi o mais incrível desde que fiquei presa nesta existência de merda.

Estava exatamente como eu me lembrava: os cabelos loiros bagunçados, o suéter com grandes listras pretas e verdes intercaladas, jeans surrados e gastos, all star preto e a costumeira imponência que me tirava o fôlego. Um verdadeiro príncipe das trevas, como já tive o prazer que chamá-lo em minha cabeça.

Senti meu rosto ser acariciado por sua mão quente e suave enquanto a outra envolvia minha cintura, seu olhar intenso parecia tentar penetrar em minha alma e seus lábios sedutores pareciam cada vez mais atraentes e mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguia me desvencilhar do peso daqueles olhos e da sensação de segurança daqueles braços.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, entreabri os lábios para tentar proferir alguma coisa, mas nenhum som se fez presente, então resolvi me render e o abracei enterrando o rosto em seu peito, ele me envolveu em seus braços, acariciou meus cabelos e beijou o alto da minha cabeça, os olhos dele também ficaram úmidos e em questão de segundos ele também começara a chorar com um misto de felicidade e desespero me apertando com mais força.

Afastou meu rosto com as mãos e encheu-me de beijos, minha boca procurou pela dele e nos beijamos com tanta urgência que parecemos nos fundir. O desespero que nossos lábios tinham em ficar juntos era tão grande que eu sentia como se nunca mais conseguiríamos separá-los novamente e de fato eu não queria parar de beijá-lo até a virada do milênio!

Não queria mais ficar longe dele, não sei se agüentaria mais um segundo sem tê-lo por perto, com o tempo os beijos começaram a ficar menos exigentes e finalizamos aquele contato com pequenos beijos selando aquele momento, ficamos abraçados apenas, brinquei de enrolar seus fios dourados nos dedos e ele ficou acariciando minhas costas por sobre o vestido.

-Violet?- Fez uma pausa para criar coragem e engolir algumas vezes. - Senti sua falta... – Disse ele se afastando para me olhar. Fitei-o por uns instantes e disse:

-Eu te amo Tate.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Essa foi minha primeira Violate e fazem séculos que não escrevo coisa alguma, então, por favor sejam bonzinhos .<strong>

**Sei que não ficou lá muito bem redigido e a história também não está lá essas coisas, mas precisamos de mais fics de AHS Brasil!**

**~T.**


End file.
